


Did You Think I Didn't Know?

by PunkWithFlowerCrowns



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Calum, Boys are in a band, But Calum is still jealous, But nothing really happens.., Cake, Calum is a virgin, Calum plays football as well, Calum wears glasses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/M, I thought tagging was easy, I was wrong, M/M, Mashton, Minor Michael/Ashton, Oblivious Luke, Pining Calum, Rimming, Swearing, There's only little bit of Luke/OFC, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkWithFlowerCrowns/pseuds/PunkWithFlowerCrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's pining after Luke.</p><p>Luke is oblivious and kind of an asshole.</p><p>Until he's not.</p><p>Add some curious Ashton, Jealous Calum, Michael shipping Cake and a new tour where everyone can see what Luke can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! So, this is my first work in Ao3. I'm quite excited. I appreciate critique but since I'm new here go easy on me ;) Kudos and comments are appreciated and I'll read every comment. I also accept prompts, so send me one in comments or inbox me. This isn't beta'ed and every mistake is my own. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own 5SOS or any of its members! This story is purely fictional (though I highly hope Cake is real) ;)

\----

Calum's not so happy dream was interrupted by the sound of his alarm clock. He sat up quickly, shut up the alarm and ran his hand through his messy, black hair. This wasn't anything new. He had nightmares all the time but this was different. It had felt so real. Too real. Calum shook his head and got up throwing an over-sized hoodie on.

Yawning, he made his way downstairs and came face to face with his three best friends sitting in his kitchen. "Holy shit!" Calum yelled, clutching his hammering heart. "How the fuck did you guys get in?" 

Ashton was the first to answer, "Dude, you gave me the key when I asked for it. You were drunk. Like really drunk." All the boys giggled for the memory. Calum rolled his eyes, making a face but before he could argue that he most definitely weren't drunk, Michael piped in, "Why aren't you wearing any pants?" Calum looked at the boys only to find both Luke and Michael looking him up and down. He blushed crimson red and pulled his hoodie down, trying to cover more of the front of his boxers. 

”Mikey, why exactly are you watching our band member - who you are not dating, may I remind you - without pants?” Ashton whined swinging his hands over Michael's shoulders. He shrugged and leaned in to kiss Ashton, ”Just admiring the view,” he said with a wink. Ashton groaned. ”Jerk.” ”You love me anyway.”

Calum was watching the couple with a bit of jealousy. Why couldn't he have that?

”Calum?” He looked up again finding Luke still staring at him with a strange expression. ”Yeah?” ”Go put some pants on, please.” What? Was he so ugly that Luke couldn't even look at him? ”We're leaving soon.” Luke continued and Calum let a sigh of relief. 

\----

After Calum had put some decent clothes on and packed his back about an hour later, he went back downstairs where the boys were watching TV. Their backs were already on the door and Ashton was getting up from the couch. 

”Are we going now?” Calum asked and Ashton nodded, pulling Michael up from the couch as well. ”Yeah, the bus should be here any minute now. Do you have everything with you? And why do you have your football bag with you?” 

”Alex tweeted me that they have a practice in London and he invited me in. So I'll go if I have time.” Calum beamed excitedly and Ashton chuckled to his manners. Calum's happy mood was gone quickly when Luke was clearly not as excited for him.

”Who the hell is Alex? Do you even know him?” Luke was rolling his eyes and Calum looked at him, hurt clearly evidence in his eyes. ”Of course I know him! I wouldn't go there if I didn't know him. Do you think I'm stupid?” 

”Cal, I didn't mean...” Luke tried but Calum wasn't having it.

”Whatever. Can we go now?” The others nodded, Luke still looking a bit uncomfortable. They moved outside and soon enough the bus pulled over. They carried their backs inside and gathered up around the table after the bus started moving again.

"Calum, I swear I didn't mean you're stupid. I was just worried and I know you wouldn't trust someone you don't know." Luke explained, while Ashton and Michael were having their own conversation. Calum couldn't handle Luke's pouting face (or any face if he was honest) so he just rolled his eyes, smiling and got up to cuddle his best friend.

"It's okay. I'm quite stupid sometimes and get mad too easily." Luke nuzzled his neck and Calum could feel him smiling against it. "You're not stupid. Perfect." He mumbled quietly and Calum pulled back a little. "Don't say that, Lucas. It's not true and you're making me blush." 

"But you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Come on, guys. Can we get to the business or are you gonna continue arguing about Calum's perfectness?" Ashton pulled them away from each other and Calum sat on his own spot again. "So, do you guys have anyone who needs a backstage pass? We're supposed to write down the names and addresses." Ashton started. 

"My mom is coming, she's got some things to do in London anyway so she wants to come." Michael said looking quite happy. Ashton wrote that down and looked Calum and Luke. "I think my both parents and Sophie are coming." Sophie? Who the fuck was Sophie? "Who's Sophie?" Calum brought his thoughts to a daylight. 

"My girlfriend?" Luke answered uncertainly. 

Calum rolled his eyes, "Was that a question or an answer?" 

"An answer. She's my girlfriend. I didn't want you to know because I knew you would be worried." Calum was worried. Luke is his best friend and a long time crush. He was allowed to be worried. It didn't hurt any less that Luke couldn't even trust him enough to tell him about his girlfriend. 

"I'm... I'm not worried. I'm happy. For you. You know?" Calum did his best to make his smile look like a real one. All he got was a Luke's disappointed looking smile. Didn't he just say he was happy for him? What else did he want? Plan the wedding for them? Luke's smile however got bigger and bigger after a minute.

"You are? That's awesome. Thanks, Cal!" Luke ended up crushing him in a bear hug. It did break Calum's heart a little to know that now he had a zero percent change to have Luke all to himself but he managed to keep a brave face up. 

"So, who're you inviting to the backstage Calum?" Ashton asked with a creepy voice and a wicked grin. Michael slapped the back of his head for a poor imitation of horror movies and Ashton landed a big wet kiss on his cheek. 

"I don't think anyone this time. My parents are quite busy with their work at the moment but I could ask Alex if he wanted to come." Luke made a face after hearing Alex's name again but Calum decided to ignore it. "I'm gonna go to twitter for a while. You have anything else?" Ashton shook his head with a small smile and Calum disappeared to his own bunk. 

\----

They drove the whole day and it was already a night before they were even close to London. Calum had been on and off in twitter all day, following a lot of people and tweeting to the fans. Michael was apparently already sleeping in the top bunk since there were no noise heard and Ashton was humming quietly in his own bunk opposite of Calum's.

"Cal? Babe, are you asleep?" Luke's voice came from next to him. Calum groaned inwardly for the pet name. Luke couldn't stop now could he? "What is it, Luke?"

"Could you please open the curtain, it's quite weird to talk like this." Calum opened the curtain and looked at Luke with a pout. "My hair is all messy and yours is just perfect." Calum said and Luke was just staring at him with his mouth actually open. "What?" 

Luke blinked and Calum's could have swore he saw him blush. "You're wearing glasses." Luke blurted out and immediately regretted it when he saw Calum's face fall. "I mean... It looks good. God, so good. You should wear them more often." Calum was staring at Luke and laughed out loud. "You're too cute. What did you wanna talk about?" 

"Actually, could you give me some advice where I should take Sophie to date?" Luke asked and Calum was ready to die. 

\----

In the morning they were already in London and the bus had been parked in front of their hotel. Luke was already checked them all in, or that's what Ashton had told Calum before disappearing from the bus. 

Calum sat up from his bunk and rubbed his eyes. Before he knew it Michael had sat up in his own bed and his leg had a meeting with Calum's nose.

"Oh fuck! Cal, you alright?" Michael jumped down from his bunk to give a closer look to Calum's face. "Shit, your nose is bleeding. I'm so fucking sorry, dude. I didn't know you were up." 

"'ts fine. I'm fine. No worries." Calum was feeling like shit after last night when he had to give Luke advises where to take Sophie to date. Not Calum. Sophie. That bitch. 

"So you're in love with Luke?" Michael said from nowhere. Calum gasped just holding the paper on his nose to stop the nosebleed.

"What?! Where did you come up with that?" 

"It's kind of obvious and you just called Sophie bitch even when you haven't even met her. I totally ship you and Luke." He said honestly and Calum could just stare at him. 

"You ship me and Luke..." Calum trailed off. "You ship me and Luke? You can't ship us! There's not even us! God. This is stupid." He sighed and closed his eyes. Michael pulled him for a hug and Calum let himself get lost in the warmth of Michael. 

"I know what it's like Cal. It was same with me and Ashton, you know?" He explained and Calum let out a dry chuckle. "Yeah, but you're together in the end. That's not going to happen between me and Luke." 

"Well, you just never know. There's a high possibility that he likes you back." Michael winked. Calum was confused. How would Michael know about Luke liking him back? There was no way. He was about to ask when he saw Ashton standing in the front of the bus. 

"What are you guys talking about? Who likes Calum back? Luke? I knew it! I've been trying to get you guys to understand you love each other forever! Ah, this is the best day of my life! Even better than Michael's cock in my ass!" A quiet 'oi' was heard from bathroom where Michael was. "Just kidding, love!" Ashton giggled. "But seriously though. You guys have so much sexual tension between you, it's not even funny. I think I could cut it with my penis." Ashton laughed and Calum rolled his eyes. 

"Stop talking about penises, Ash. Not in the mood. Do you really think Luke wou-..." He was cut short when Luke busted in the bus. 

"Sophie is coming to breakfast with us in the hotel!" Ashton gave Calum a sympathetic look. 

Fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the second chapter is here people! I hope you enjoy it! :D

So, here he was. Eating breakfast at the hotel. Having to see Luke and Sophie giggling together was not his ideal way of spending his morning but Luke insisted he had to come. Ashton and Michael were having their own conversation next to him. 

”Do you think Calum's okay? I mean it's gotta be hard to see Luke like that.” Ashton tried to whisper. Calum rolled his eyes, he wasn't either deaf or blind. He could see the worried looks Ashton was giving him.

”He's gonna be okay. Luke'll probably notice soon enough Sophie isn't right for him.” Calum snorted at Michael's comment but he couldn't help but be worried that Luke could actually hear them. 

”Guys, if that's your impression of whispering, you're doing a shit job.” He shout whispered and Ashton just grinned at him. Asshole. Calum turned to look at Luke to make sure he didn't hear anything but he seemed to be lost in Sophie's oh-so-beautiful hazel eyes. If someone asked Calum, Ashton's hazel eyes were so much more beautiful than some Sophie's. 

He heard an awkward cough opposite of him where Luke was glaring at him and Sophie was looking down on him. Oh shit. No way.

”You may want to keep your thoughts to yourself, babe.” Ashton giggled and winked. Calum blushed and apologized, standing up from the table and making his way back to his room. He had always had a problem of not knowing when he's thinking and when he's actually saying his thoughts out loud. It's a miracle how he hasn't blurted anything about Luke out loud. 

He went back to his room, which he was sharing with Luke, since Ashton and Michael would of course share with each other. He didn't mind sharing with Luke. It was just that he felt really self-conscious around Luke with his perfect wide shoulders, icy blue eyes and legs that made most of the girls jealous. All Calum had was messy hair, dull brown eyes and a body that was nothing to compared to Sophie's. 

”Whatever. If Sophie is Luke's type, I don't care. That's his own problem.” He mumbled, trying to made a little quiff to his hair in front of a mirror. He put his glasses on and turned around he noticed Sophie on the door. Had he left it open? She was wearing a smirk that wasn't so innocent. 

Calum sighed and sat on the bed, looking her expectantly, ”What is it?” Sophie walked in front Calum and took a hold of his chin. “Stay away from Luke. He's with me now and there's no way he would go for a guy like you.” Calum flinched back and stood up. 

“Huh... So, that's what you're really like. I should have guessed.” He shook his head, walking to the door. “You just wait 'till Luke finds out. There no way he would go for a girl like 'you'.” He snorted.

“He won't believe you. Anything you say, he won't believe it.” She actually looked a little panicked but she was the last person Calum would feel sorry for.

“Don't you worry about it.” He winked and walked out of the door. He wasn't going to run to Luke and tell him about Sophie. Because she was right, he probably wouldn't believe Calum anyway. Luke was going to have to find out himself, sooner or later. 

\----

“Cal!” Ashton shouted when I knocked their door after I had gone for a walk. “Is this Alex guy coming today? We're supposed give the list soon.” 

“I can call him now, yeah? Where's Luke?” Ashton smirked and pointed his room. Luke were laying on the bed watching Michael playing Play Station again. 

“Put him on the speaker, I wanna know what kind of guy this kid is!” Ashton shouted excitedly. I laughed out loud, which got me attention from Luke. “He's older than you Ashton, he's not a kid.” Calum said amused. All of them looked shocked but Calum just continued, shrugging his shoulders. “He's only 22 so it's not big deal. Just shut up now and I'll call him.” He dialed the number and called Alex. He answered after second ring. 

“Hi, Cal! So, are you coming to the practice tomorrow, babe?” Calum blushed and coughed awkwardly. “Hi, 'Lex. You're on speaker, dude. No pet names, thanks.” Alex laughed. “Sorry, sorry. Hi guys! I'm Alex! How are ya all doin'?” He said excitedly and Ashton seemed to like him. Michael was more interested in is game and Luke had a frown on his face while he listened to the conversation. 

“We're great. Calum can probably come tomorrow, since we're not doing anything. I'm Ashton by the way. Oh, Calum wants to ask you something!” Ashton winked to Calum and he rolled his eyes, smiling to Ashton's enthusiasm. 

“Um... We have a concert today and I was wondering if you wanted to come? We can choose people who get the backstage pass and if you wanted, you could come.” Calum said awkwardly but apparently this was an awesome idea for Alex.

“Seriously? Are you serious? Of course I'm coming! This is fucking great! What time is it?” 

“7pm but I think you should come a little earlier to avoid all the fan girls.” Calum said laughing. He glanced the clock and it was 3pm. They needed to leave soon. “We're probably leaving soon after we have hit the shower. Right, guys?” 'Yeah's' were heard and he ended the phone call after Alex said that he was coming in good time. 

“I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Have you showered yet?” The boys nodded and Calum frowned. “Where's Sophie?” 

“She went to shopping before the show, she's coming there soon after we're leaving.” Luke said and Calum nodded curtly before heading to his own room to shower. 

\----

After the shower, they were ready to leave. They had the clothes at the arena, so Calum just put on a hoodie and skinny jeans. 

They arrived at the arena and Sophie were waiting them in the back. She jumped on Luke, who swirled her around before putting her down. Their manager came to them and ushered them to go practice before the show. 

As they stepped on the stage, Calum could see Alex standing in the middle of where the audience would be in few hours. 

“Alex!” Calum jumped off the stage and ran to hug him. 

“We're supposed to practice, Calum.” Luke mumbled in the microphone. Calum rolled his eyes and jumped on Alex's back. 

“Carry me, slave or you won't get food for a week.” Alex laughed and twisted his hands under Calum's ass so he could carry him back to the stage. 

“Anything else, master?” Alex bowed, grinning widely. 

“Just stay out of the way.” Luke said and Alex's grin fell. Calum gasped and slapped Luke's arm. “Be nice to him. He's done nothing wrong, Luke.” 

“Whatever.”

Alex sat a little further away from the stage, a small smile still playing on his lips. He was watching the rehearsals feeling proud, especially of Calum. After that they went to the back and Alex got to meet Sophie. He stretched his hand for a shake but Sophie just looked at him up and down and walked over to Luke. 

“She's a bitch.” Alex commented quietly to Calum, who grinned. Finally someone who agreed with him. “They go just well together with Luke. Same personalities.” 

“Luke is nothing like her. He's just having a bad day.” Calum said seriously. 

Alex's smiled teasingly. “Ooh. Does someone has a crush?” Calum blushed and Alex's eyes widened dramatically. “For real? You like him? Though luck, kid.” 

“Don't call me kid, I'm only like four years younger than you. Also, you act younger than me most of the time, so I think we're pretty much the same age.” Calum smirked. Alex rolled his eyes, messing Calum's hair a little and blowing a wet kiss to his forehead. 

“Ew! That's disgusting!” He laughed wiping his forehead furiously. As he looked around, he could see Luke frowning and glaring at Alex. What's with him?

“Okay guys! Put your clothes on, it's show time!” Their manager yelled and soon they were heading to the stage.

\----

Their show went better than they dared to hope excluding one little accident where the fans started to yell 'Cake, cake, cake' and Calum made a mistake and hugged Luke hard, nuzzling his neck. Now Luke won't even look at him. They were already back to their hotel room both laying on their own beds.

“Come on, Lukey! I said I'm sorry. I don't know why you're so pissed but I'm sorry.” Calum whined, pouting like a kid. Luke rolled over to look at him without any expression.

“I have a girlfriend, Cal. You can't just nuzzle my neck whenever you feel like it. She thinks you like me.” Calum almost choked to his own spit. Almost. “What? Haha, no way. It was clearly just a friendly nuzzle. Your girlfriend sucks.” Calum pouted again and Luke rolled his eyes. 

“She's great, you just don't let her show it. And Alex isn't so awesome, you know.” 

“Well, he doesn't like you either so you can call it even.” Calum said and Luke looked horrified. He sat up and looked Calum in the eye. “Are you for real? He said that?”

“He might have...” Calum smirked. 

“Come on!”

\----

The next day Calum was pretty excited about the football practice with Alex and his team. He was already putting on his shorts and shirt, when Luke woke up. 

“You're going to the practice already?” Calum nodded and Luke continued. “I can pick you up when it's over, yeah? I want to get out of the hotel for a bit. Just text me when you're done and I'll make sure to rent a car before that.” Luke winked and Calum beamed. “Thanks!”

Alex came pick him up from the hotel and Calum jumped in his car. “Nice ride, dude!” 

“Well, you seem to be excited.” Alex commented looking at Calum with an amused expression. 

“I so am. It's been a while when I had time to play some football.” Calum explained and Alex nodded. They drove to the field in comfortable silence. The coach and the others were waiting them as they got out of the car. Calum sprinted to the field, introducing himself to everyone. 

The practice went on a few hours. They ran, played, stretched and talked. Before it was over, Calum texted Luke and told him the place where to get him. The others offered him a ride but wanted to wait Luke. 

“So where's your boyfriend?” Alex asked behind him and Calum jumped. “Holy shit, you scared me. I thought everyone was gone. And Luke is not my boyfriend.” 

“Good. Maybe you would go for me instead.” Alex winked and Calum looked up to him confused. What was he talking about?

“Alex...?” 

“Oh, don't 'Alex' me. I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes.” He said and came closer to Calum. He let out a nervous laugh. “This isn't funny, dude. Stop it. I don't want this.” He said backing up. Before he knew it, his back was pressed to a wall and Alex's lips were on his.

“Mffm! Alex. Alex! Stop, please! I don't... I don't want this!” Calum shouted trying to push him away. Alex's wasn't having it. “Oh, please. You know you want this. Since Luke doesn't want you why don't you let me have you?” Alex smirked. A tears slipped from Calum's eyes. This wasn't Alex. He wasn't like this. 

“Why are you doing this? This isn't you Alex. Let me fucking go!” Calum tried to push him once again and actually got him off this time. He started running but it wasn't long when he was tackled to the ground by Alex. 

“You're not going anywhere, baby. I've wanted this for so long but I didn't want to scare you away.” Alex said, his hand trailing towards Calum's crotch. Calum panicked. “Good fucking job for not scaring me. I'm serious, Alex. I'll call the cops! And Luke is coming any minute now!” He was full sobbing now, trying to pry Alex's hand which was grouping his crotch. 

“Alex! Stop! Please, stop!” He finally got a kick landed to Alex's crotch which got him doubling over, holding his crotch. Calum quickly got up and landed another kick to his stomach ad started to ran away. 

“Don't fucking think this is over, bitch!” Alex shouted behind him and Calum just kept running. He ran as far as he could, thinking that Alex wouldn't come after him anymore. He fell down next to the road coughing and sobbing, trying to breath. 

Where the fuck was Luke? He promised to come. He struggled to get air but eventually calmed down enough to get deep breaths. Eventually a car pulled over next to him and Luke jumped from it, kneeling next to Calum. There were heavy stream of tears falling from Calum's eyes and Luke tried to get him to talk. 

“Calum? Calum, what's wrong? What happened? I'm so sorry I'm late, I didn't notice your message, please tell me what's wrong!” Calum pushed Luke out of the way and climbed to the car, hiding his head between his knees.

Luke sighed and climbed to the car next to Calum and started driving while Calum had started sobbing again. Luke could hear the quiet hiccups Calum made and placed a hand on his shoulder while driving with the other. Calum flinched but Luke didn't think much about it. 

“I wish you could tell me what's wrong. I thought you were excited about the practice.”

“You were late.” Calum whispered. “You were late, even when you promised to be here.” 

“I know and I'm really sorry. I will make it up to you, please don't cry. I can't handle you crying, Cal. You know that.” Calum gave a small smile and they went the rest of the trip quietly listening to music. 

\----

When they were at the hotel they got out of car and Calum practically ran to their hotel room, Luke following behind. When Luke got to the room, he heard a shower going. 

“Maybe you should go.” He said to Sophie, who was sitting on his bed scowl framing her face. She nodded, taking her stuff with her and left after kissing Luke's cheek. Luke laid on Calum's bed and glanced at the bathroom door where Calum was standing his hair dripping wet, only on his boxers. His cheeks were blotchy from crying and he sniffed, standing at the door awkwardly, looking at Luke. 

“Come on. I'll cuddle you.” Luke said with his signature smile that Calum loved so much. He snuggled next to Luke and started talking quietly. 

“He touched me... Alex I mean. I said I didn't want to and he still kept going. He kissed me and touched me, Luke. I tried to get away, I really did.” Luke was rising from the bed anger showing on his face. 

“I'm sorry! I promise I said I didn't want to!” Calum shouted and Luke grabbed him in a tight hug. “You've got nothing to be sorry for. I'll fucking kill that bastard! We'll call the cops first thing in the morning.” Luke fumed. Calum held onto his hand as he tried to get up once again. 

“Please, I want you to stay.” Luke nodded and laid next to Calum, spooning him. 

“I love you.” Luke whispered in his ear, which sent shivers to his spine. Yeah, but not the way I love you. Calum thought. Luke stiffened behind him.

“What did you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Sorry for that, I hope you're excited for the next chapter :) Also, thank you for the kudos and comments!! Really appreciate it, lovelies ♥


End file.
